


Into You

by Minipudding



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Bilbo Baggins, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Top Thorin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipudding/pseuds/Minipudding
Summary: 初体验+办公室play
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Thorin Oakenshield / Bilbo Baggins  
>  索林/比尔博
> 
> 警告：比尔博性转，女身男心，严格来说是BG肉（尽管BG感不强），不能接受请勿入。原本只是打算丢小黑屋的练笔，因此设定十分敷衍，情节十分浮云，只为恶趣味炖肉，bug还请无视，吃肉就好。

“打扰了，”比尔博敲敲门，得到许可后走进来，将门在身后虚掩，“欧音要我顺路把药茶带过来。”

“谢谢。”索林从摊了满桌的羊皮纸中间抬眼，又迅速低下去，眉心微皱，“放着吧。告诉欧音不必操心过头。”

比尔博上前，把还冒着热气的巨大瓷杯小心翼翼放在国王桌角，甩甩酸痛的手腕。那矮人本可以差个卫兵，或干脆自己办这事——他只是半途经过，一位负责的皇家医师可不该把自己的活儿硬丢给他然后溜得没影！这是这周以来的第几回了？他在心里叹气，不止欧音，菲力，班博，连巴林都……

不断重演的还有他和国王此刻的情形，瞎子都能看出两人之间气氛的僵硬，国王显然压抑着烦躁，比尔博心情也不是很好，且双方都因对方的出现情绪变得更糟。矮人仍身着上午主持集市新开典礼时的华服——比尔博也参加了，顺带一提，尽管他觉得国王多半没看到自己——沉重的护甲已卸下，斗篷挂在墙上，王冠下发丝半垂，在面颊投下阴影的帘幕，藏起疲惫和某种烦忧。

“我无意冒犯，”比尔博忍不住开口，即便国王看起来有意忽略他的存在，隐约的对抗心被煽动起来，“但你知道这只会对你有好处。”

索林放下羽毛笔，恼怒地呼出一口气，抬起头来。比尔博指指杯子，国王瞪他一眼，一脸不快地抓过药茶，啜了一口确认温度，随即一气将整杯灌下喉咙，抬手擦去漏下的液滴。

“感谢配合。”哈比人接过杯子，满意地查看空空的杯底，呼出一口气，口吻戏剧化又难掩厌倦，“还有一项重要委托，来自亲爱的巴林——要我带个口信，丹恩的人刚才到了，已在东麓的偏厅设宴款待，他们带了报告和计划书，一切按商定的流程进行，提醒你别忘了下午的安排。完毕。”

索林用凯撒德语咕哝了一句什么，比尔博相当确定那不是什么文雅词汇。“这群自以为是的混蛋，”国王几乎是在咬牙切齿了，“尽操心多余的事。”

比尔博咽了咽，试图不要太明显地表露出情绪。他明白欧音、巴林以及更多同伴所作所为的目的，他们认为一次或几次推心置腹的交谈或许就能让哈比人和国王解开心结，和好如初——他们不明白索林和比尔博为何争执，冷战，不明白由于那个突发事件以及随之而来的一系列变化，两人新生的脆弱关系还未展开就已陷入岌岌可危的境地。

一切要从两个月前那个厄运般的午后说起。同往常一样，哈比人流连于矮人七国中最为浩瀚的图书馆藏，而欧力，伊鲁博文字珍宝的看守人，明瞭其价值也明瞭其禁忌和危险性的宫廷首席书记官，忙碌于新修复的区域，忘了提醒他们充满好奇心的贵客切勿贸然进入内间腐朽的斗室。当比尔博抽出一本看起来和其余截然不同的庞大书册，抹去蒙尘，却被尖锐的木刺划破手指，鲜血滴落书页间时，变化发生了。被发现时他正躺在那堆被封印已久的魔法书上——没错，是魔法书，比尔博本以为只有巫师，比如甘道夫才会拥有的那种邪恶典籍，记载着各式各样折磨人的古怪法术，他也根本不明白这样的无聊法术究竟能派上什么用场——他四肢俱全，神智清明，只是变成了个如假包换的姑娘。

不是面目全非的那种——平心而论变化其实不大，他依然是他，他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，耳朵的位置和发卷的形状，他的表情和说话方式，身体上胎记、雀斑和旧伤疤全都原模原样，一个不少，只是似乎按照女性的形态进行了最低限度的微调——线条变得柔和，身形更加纤细小巧，音调拔高，力量变弱，至于突然激增的压力和愈加频繁的喜怒无常，比尔博说不清是生理变化导致的，或仅仅是心理因素。当被告知这看似无甚伤害却实实在在困扰着他的见鬼魔法只能靠时间流逝来解除时，他差点飙出这辈子想都没想过会从自己嘴里说出来的脏话。

除了身心的巨大排斥和不适应，最要命，也是他最大焦虑来源的问题是——索林。不是说矮人国王对他突然变成个女人会有什么特别强烈的反应，事实上整支远征队都相当平心静气地接受了这个事实。除了起初的惊讶尴尬、一点儿玩笑、更符合礼仪的社交距离以及过头的保护欲以外，他们待他没什么不同。问题在于，就在前一天晚上，在比尔博的小花园里，在全然不知令人哭笑不得的厄运已临头的松懈的、飘飘然的美妙气氛中，国王吻了他。比尔博永远都会记得那一刻，自矮人口中吐出的那个荒疏又沉甸甸的爱字，记得索林蓝眼睛满溢的光辉令星月黯然失色。

那是个期盼已久的美好开始，比尔博确信他们会顺顺利利，或许偶有摩擦，时而磕绊，但共同的经历已让他们足够了解彼此，愿为对方付出和相互磨合，以求共度余生。他没想到十几个小时之后第一重考验就从天而降。

“你还是你，”被问及时索林如此评论道，“我不觉得有什么不同。”

但那完全不是比尔博的感受。没人能了解那是多么天翻地覆的变化，就像把灵魂塞进一个不全匹配的全新躯壳中，他始终在努力，试着接受，试着适应，消除排斥感，与这暂时改变了的身体和谐相处。他做得不错，几乎成功了——直到其后的某个夜晚，在再正常不过的欲望和激情驱使下，在令人昏眩的吻和爱抚之下国王试图更进一步。那本该是水到渠成的事。

可比尔博只感到愕然，焦虑，恐慌，所有被压抑和深藏的排斥反应汹涌而来。他抗拒，他们停下，他不断向矮人解释和保证那是自身原因而非针对他，但伤害已经造成。他们约好要慢慢来，可随后的尝试只是连缀起一长串失败，疑虑纷至沓来，过往的心结重回两人之间。十天前的那晚，当皇家外甥和女精灵私会未归，比尔博坚持为那段恋情辩护同时又一次拒绝了国王时，争吵爆发了。索林质疑哈比人的真心，质疑比尔博自愿给予的一切，他们冷战，裂隙一天天扩大。每当有同伴出于关切使些小手段将他和国王推向彼此，每当面对国王固执的、似乎永难破冰的冷淡，比尔博便怀疑两人是否还有可能继续，或只能像这样一天天被消磨。他怀疑如果他立刻变回原样他们能否从头来过。

在这种境况下同索林独处已变成一种痛苦。他明白他们为何会走到这一步，明白原因不在索林而在他自己。但当国王对他的在场真正表现出困扰时，比如现在，比尔博还是无可避免地感到了心碎。

“我倒是没什么不方便的。”他胡乱做了个手势，语调轻快仿佛一个不相干的人，“既然如此，下次我会提醒你的医师和顾问以及任何试图借我来打扰你宝贵个人时间的家伙——哈比人在国王这里一样没有特权，说不定还正相反。”

——他没想这么尖刻的。比尔博捏紧杯子，为自己的失礼和近乎无理取闹深感震惊和羞耻。他有什么好不满的，只因索林话里暗示出同样的尴尬和不情愿？他有什么资格反应过度，鉴于这也是他自己有意回避的局面？

索林抿紧嘴唇，似乎不知该作何反应。比尔博朝后退去，努力不流露出动摇，“我先走了。抱歉打扰你。”他快速挪到门边，又想起一件事来。

“差点忘了说，谢谢你为我定做的衣服。”他停在门前飞快地说道。解决掉这事之后他就有理由暂时不再和国王见面了。他垂下眼盯着胸前柔韧的森林绿色布料和华丽的暗纹，昨天下午这份礼物被送到他手上，因为是正常时定做的所以不那么合身，但仍完全符合他的审美，尽管黄铜纽扣上还是镶嵌了完全不匹配的贵重宝石。他穿着这套新衣参加上午的典礼，收获了许多赞美。

“谢谢，”他低语，惊异于自己语调的全然真诚，“我很喜欢。”

“典礼时我就注意到了。的确很适合你。”索林沉声道。比尔博惊讶地回头，国王打量着他，仿佛终于得到允许能检阅自己的礼物成果一般，同时依然收敛着，“很好，”矮人重复，似是拙于表达，“很……漂亮。”

比尔博听到自己的心跳，噪杂而响亮。而国王看着他，赞赏和愉悦柔化了那张仿佛在提防什么的冷峻面容，伪饰的面具滑落，蓝眼睛溢出恳切。

“总之……总之谢谢你。”他含糊地点点头，转身欲逃，险些磕在半掩的门上。“比尔博。”低低的话音追来，微微急切，欲言又止，自他走进这个房间后第一次叫了他的名字。

比尔博停住，背对索林闭了闭眼，试着压抑胸口不受控制的鼓动。他害怕这一刻来临，也怕这一刻永远不来。

国王沉默着，似已耗尽了勇气——或是自尊。但那的确是个屈服的表示，和空气一样确凿。比尔博等待着，听到椅子被推开的声响。

“你说你在我这里没有特权，”矮人阔步走近，比尔博赶紧转身，条件反射地紧绷起来。国王停在他面前，不远也不近的距离。

“你知道你有。你只是一直在逃避。”索林说。

“我不明白你这话的意思。”比尔博嘀咕，心虚地移开目光，“我只是……”

矮人沉声叹气，布满旧伤和厚茧的手指犹豫地伸过来，将要触及哈比人耳尖时又收了回去。

“十天了。”索林最终说道。

比尔博几乎颤抖起来——不仅由于那话中毫不掩饰的责难、失落、忍耐和渴望，也因为这短短一句话揭示的事实——不是只有他一个人在备受煎熬。涌过心头的除了惊讶，还有不合时宜的欣慰和狂喜。

“我本想保持耐心，等到你自愿提出，在那之前都和你保持距离。或至少——至少等到晚上。”矮人微微吸气，似乎这番剖白同样令他自己震惊，“但你总是擅自出现又消失。你总有办法让我找不到你。”

“我……”

比尔博咬住嘴唇，没法坦白，也没法说谎。就在这时有人声从半掩的门后远远传来，他吓了一跳，立马反手把门关上。一只手臂越过他肩头，给门落了锁，随即退回原地，谨慎地保持着最初的距离。

“我想要再试一次。”索林说，仿佛已练习过千万遍，紧接着又补充了一句，似乎在这上锁的封闭室内哈比人也会振翅飞离似的，“就现在。”

“……现在？”比尔博眨眨眼，“你下午不是还要……”

“在那之前还有时间，如果就在这里进行的话。”矮人盯着他，目光不曾稍离，“你愿意吗？”

“在这里？”他像只愚蠢的鹦鹉一样重复，嗓音拔高，充满惊骇和难以置信，视线越过国王宽阔的身形环视四周。目之所及显示这个房间仅作临时处理事务之用，根本没有安置床或软椅，只有简单的木质桌椅和家具。况且——比尔博在心里念叨出声——况且现在才是正午！

“来不及去我的住处了。一个小时后我就要离开。”矮人面露懊恼，以眼神恳求，“我会尽力让你舒适。”

比尔博目瞪口呆。即便索林本意并非如此，此情此景下也很难不被理解成其他意思。“别这样，拜托。”他把脸埋进手里，没法控制在句尾变成一个呻吟，“别随随便便用这种声音……说那样的话。”

矮人颤声呼气，捉住比尔博的肩，将那小些的身躯拽入已等得心急如焚的双臂中，吻如热雨浇落，在哈比人的头发、耳侧和额角漫溢。杯子掉落在地，比尔博拽住国王的衣襟，被如释重负的安心感淹没。他大口喘气，等待着，预期中的掠夺并没有来。他睁开眼——他都不知道自己是何时闭上眼的——索林的脸近在咫尺，灼重的呼吸打在他脸上。

“说啊，”矮人低吼，捏紧他的腰，“说你愿意。”

比尔博吞咽着。他不该同意，这太疯狂了。而且他完全没有把握，没人能保证他们这一次一定就能……

可是当被矮人的气息环抱时比尔博才意识到自己有多么渴望它。仅仅是看着那双蓝眼睛就让他觉得快要被吞没了。

“是的，我愿意，”他听到自己回答，“可是……”

“可是什么？”国王逼问，面色不善。

“那个……别在桌子上，我是说。”比尔博嘀咕，瞥了一眼堆满纸张的宽大木桌——他清楚这些文书是由谁呈递上来又发布下去，“我会没脸再见巴林。”

索林松了口气，几乎失笑。“好，”他点头，“不要桌子。”

比尔博的鼻子撞上矮人毛茸茸的下巴，随即被拖入火热的、混乱的漩涡中，十天空白期的威力完完全全显现出来。比尔博不愿承认面对索林时他向来如此——总会到此境地。矮人的大拇指温柔爱抚他的脸颊，嘴唇和舌头来势汹汹，迫不及待与他相抵，舌尖的药草苦味如此甜蜜，每一次吸吮都仿佛舔进体内核心，令哈比人失禁般颤抖呻吟，头脑因爆发的愉悦兴奋尖叫。庆幸的是索林似乎也被同一股风暴裹挟，在浪尖颠簸，身不由己，心甘情愿屈服于一个平凡哈比人有限的施予——就像奇迹。

“比尔博。”矮人在呼吸的间隙喃喃，双眼半闭，眉头紧皱。比尔博忍不住去吻那皱褶，想将它抚平一些，瞬即被拉下去。他转而拽住矮人后颈处的长发，在索林又一次攫取他的唇时任由坚硬冰凉的珠子滑过发烫的面颊。

矮人率先中断了接吻，就在前一刻比尔博还以为那永不会结束——直到索林一手托着他的屁股，一手环住他的腰把他抱离地面。比尔博恼火地叫了一声，抗拒地揪住国王的肩膀，防止自己摔下去。

“这是要干嘛？”他的语气相当粗鲁，但索林一言不发，大步走向桌前，就那样直直抱着他坐进椅子，将他的双腿拉开到自己腰侧。“坐上来。”国王命令道，抓着他拉近。

“等等，等等，”比尔博瞪着自己紧卡住国王腰腿的不雅姿势，又瞪向眼前人，“你该不会打算……”

“这样比较方便。”矮人的手指滑过大腿内侧，细小的颤栗让比尔博忍不住夹紧膝盖。索林微笑起来，倾身给出一个安抚的吻。

“你刚才说了不要桌子，”矮人解释，“我也不想让你躺在地板上。这是唯一的选项了。”

“那好吧。”比尔博点点头，依然无法消除不安。他战战兢兢地搂住国王的脖子，意识到自己从未在这个高度和索林对视。

“放松点儿，我不会让你摔下去。”索林咬住哈比人的耳垂，用门牙蹂躏着，再以舔舐抚慰，稍后他将这范围扩大到脖子、下巴和耳后的更多区域，正如他承诺的，一只强健的手臂始终牢牢圈在哈比人腰间，另一只手掌在脖子到肩背之间游走。比尔博很快发现了这全新体位的优势，比起被压在墙上或是躺在床上时他能做到更多，显然——他很容易就能吻到矮人国王的眼睛、额角和发际，他可以把那头黑发弄得乱糟糟，因为在先前的典礼上它们看起来那么遥远，神圣不可侵犯，令人沮丧——现在它们属于他了。而索林会放任他的。这念头让他不可抑止地兴奋起来。

“把衣服脱了，”国王朝他耳语，“我不想弄坏你的礼物。”

比尔博发出一声丢脸的低吟，因为索林在他耳边吐气的方式，以及话中的暗示。同时他也明白矮人正在放慢节奏，不希望对他那根不受控制的敏感神经造成威胁。他退开一些，一颗颗解开外套扣子，脱下背心，把两件精致的衣装放到身后的桌面上，小心地远离墨水和羽毛笔，又开始解衬衫。他觉得自己从未解过这么多纽扣，同时察觉到矮人气息的变化。

他抬起眼，毫不掩饰的欲望如淬火的箭一样射中他，将他刺穿。比尔博记得之前几次，幽暗的角落和床幔间矮人的脸，而此刻正午明亮的阳光簇拥在室内，清晰勾勒出索林的样子，典礼的华服敞开，瞳孔放大，发丝凌乱，紧盯着哈比人，喉结滚动，如伺机而动的野兽，又仿佛陷于梦幻的迷醉中。他坐在这简陋房间中的木椅上，仿佛依然坐在孤山的王座上，以国王的姿态欣赏着正宽衣解带、准备献上自己的哈比人。

“继续。”索林催促，嗓音危险地低沉。比尔博因那火辣辣的注视而心慌意乱，终于解完最后两个纽扣，正要脱掉衬衫，索林伸手阻止了他：“我来。”

国王将那最后的遮蔽从他肩头缓缓剥下，褪到手肘处，叹息着，大手爱抚身侧，又滑到脊背，掌心的凹凸纹理带着热度和一点潮湿，从贴合之处传遍全身。随后矮人贴近，亲吻终于裸露的锁骨和肩膀，手指摩挲肚腹和腰侧的敏感地带，在肚脐周围轻柔画圈。比尔博咬紧牙关，忍耐着羞耻感和诱惑般轻柔快感的夹击，抓紧国王的双肩努力坐稳。

矮人在他肩头留下一个微微刺痒的吻痕，满意地轻哼，又移到颈根凹陷处，以舌尖描画着。即便体形有所改变，哈比人还是坚持原有的着装习惯，以一根柔软的长布条紧紧缠裹胸口，再穿上衬衫。此刻矮人正埋下头，轻吻比尔博胸前的白色布条。后者知道那是个信号。

“可以吗？”

比尔博短促地点头，心脏狂跳。矮人以比之前慢得多、也谨慎得多的手势，一手绕到哈比人身后，摸到那个结，轻轻抽出。比尔博屏住呼吸，紧缠的布条一圈圈滑落，在腰间堆积。矮人在他脸上搜寻着抗拒的迹象，良久的静默后，蓝眸渐变得柔和，忧虑和迟疑褪去，重染欲求的色彩。

“小兔子。”国王在他唇边吐息，单手覆上那终于裸露出来的脆弱器官。熟悉的厌恶感——不是对索林而是对他自己，和恐慌——没有来。矮人缓慢移动探索，从一边到另一边，轻轻爱抚揉捏，同时以吻安抚。比尔博稍稍放松下来，专注于那奇异的感触，在他习惯而快要失去警惕时，粗砺的掌心和手指有意划过顶端，随即捏住那果实揉弄，强烈的异样感直击腰腹间。

他惊喘一声，忍不住退却，被早有防备的手臂拦住。“别躲，”矮人吻他的耳垂，“只是愉悦。”

他咬住嘴唇，忍不住懊恼，内心胡乱描绘着索林对此的感想。他意识到自己的焦虑除了对这副奇异身体的不适应以及能否顺利进行的怀疑外，还有会令对方失望的恐惧。

如同要冲散他的不安，矮人扣紧他，舌头掰开牙齿热切索取，又猛烈攻击脖子和耳后，手指一刻不停地挑逗，片刻后唇舌蜿蜒而下，双手插入腋窝，捧起他总想藏住的胸口，柔润的舌尖和黏膜包裹住才被手指好好蹂躏过的乳头。

比尔博发出一声啜泣，揪住索林的头发，脊椎僵硬，全身颤抖。“多么敏感，”国王叹道，抬眼望着哈比人，“多么漂亮。”

他仰起脖子，全身心聚拢在国王舌尖的一点，像被捉离水面的鱼，大口喘息着，粗糙的胡须磨蹭胸乳，索林不时窥视他的脸令他感觉赤裸，他抓扯那头黑发，直到矮人牙齿和舌头的一记碾磨令他突然失去呼吸，难以承受般抱住那颗恼人的头颅按向胸口。

“小兔子，比尔博，”矮人呼吸急促，轮流将两边乳尖连同乳晕含在嘴里舔弄，留下大片唾液的湿迹，手掌移到后背，潜入裤腰，试探地摩擦臀缝，陌生的感触令比尔博全身一震。

两人对视，灼热的呼吸填满了骤然静止的空间，只剩下矮人手指的唯一动作：轻抚，滑动，试探，又一次试探，稍后另一只手掌也加入进来，包裹住臀瓣，描绘丰满的曲线，轻轻揉弄，安抚的手势，不至于立刻遭到拒斥——接着再度向深处探入，往那曲线的尽头，往那幽秘之地的边缘行进，侵入者和被侵入者都屏息静气，等待着，忍耐着，直至某根指尖触及那片潮湿汪洋中的第一滴。

比尔博打了个激灵。那像是藉由索林的触摸才第一次发现和拥有的感觉，同过往的经验——与此刻相比太过遥远轻忽，不值一提——那么不同，比尔博不明白这是因为他变化了的身体，或只是因为索林。他睁大眼睛，没法掩饰惊奇，而索林小心翼翼的面容下压抑着热切和狂喜。

“都湿成这样了。”矮人窒息般说道，舒了一口气。随后手指更深地陷入，在最私密之处轻柔划动，感受着，寻觅着，拂过微微膨胀、兴奋不已的肉珠和脆弱的花心。比尔博发出细碎的喘息，热潮自体内涌出，沾湿矮人的手指。

国王抽出手，向哈比人展示包裹着透明粘黏液的指尖，随后放进口中舔舐。比尔博喉咙发干，无法移开目光，忍不住贴上去，在矮人嘴里尝到了自己的味道。

“裤子。”国王指示道，大手在柔韧布料和饱满的臀肉间恼火地挪动。

“你为什么不脱？”按捺下欲求不满的焦躁和想要立刻服从的冲动，比尔博质问道。索林紧巴巴地叹了口气。

“我们没有时间。”矮人示意，比尔博看清了国王敞开的外套下一层层繁复的饰扣和结。他记起之前矮人光是脱掉一半衣服就花了多少时间，而那次只是日常装束。

“下次。”国王承诺道，“你想怎样都可以。”

比尔博转开眼，不愿过早构筑起期待——无论如何那是这一次顺利进行之后才能考虑的事。他站起身，抽去缠在腰间的布条，背对国王脱下长裤，和之前的衣服放到一起，犹豫片刻然后脱掉内裤。他有点摇晃，大腿根因为持续张开而酸痛发软。衬衫还挂在手肘上，他将衣领拉上肩膀，没有扣扣子，出于某种或许并无必要的自尊心，即便已到了这一步，他仍不想在衣装完整的国王面前全裸。

他听到一阵衣物和金属的细碎摩擦声，转过身时，国王已脱掉外套，目光灼灼地坐在椅子上，痛饮着眼前的景象。

“我想要你坐上桌子，就这样向我展示，”危险的低音，半是陶醉，半是引诱，“我想知道当我舔你时你会发出怎样的声音。”

有那么一会儿比尔博被那幻想的画面捕获，仿佛已置身其中而索林的舌尖正抵住他——他感到自己在流淌，贪婪地，源源不断地。屈服很容易——但他闭了闭眼，深深吸气，将妄念从脑中推开。

“不要桌子，”他坚持道，尽管饥渴的颤抖出卖了他，“我们说好的。”

矮人无言地听从了，似乎目睹哈比人的动摇便已满足。比尔博走上前，抵抗着像这样暴露在国王的注视、禁忌的场所和白日阳光下的羞耻，任由那双布满伤疤的粗糙手掌握住他的臀，将他拉至身前，前一刻还以恶魔的话语诱惑他的唇舌落在他的胸口、肚脐和下腹上，带着惊叹、虔诚和不可能的迷恋。

“那么，下次。”索林抬头望着他，既美丽又不知为何显得脆弱，“你会允许我那么做吗？”

比尔博沉默着。下次，矮人一再重复，在他心中播下渴盼的种子。那不仅仅是出于情欲，他意识到，不只是这火热时刻的即兴调味料——那是真正的请求，伴随着焦虑、担忧和害怕被拒绝的恐惧，就像起初请求比尔博再试一次时，解开裹胸露出他耻于展示的部分时，以及探索他始终有意去忽略的区域时——别讨厌我，别拒绝我——仿佛始终在这么说着。

比尔博内心刺痛。一股鲁莽的、自我厌弃的冲动迫使他脱口而出，语音尖锐刺耳：“你就不觉得怪异吗？”

“……什么？”索林一脸惊讶，察觉到了哈比人情绪的剧变。

比尔博退后，示意自己的身体，裸露的皮肤，每次目睹仍深感震惊和陌生的器官，它们带给他的痛苦全部回来了，且从未如此强烈。

“这个样子。这些。”他自嘲地笑了一声，没有笑意。

矮人的目光再一次聚集到他身体上，事实上从未离开——要结束了，他想，忍不住闭眼。随后他听到矮人回答：“我觉得很美。”

他睁开眼，一切没有任何变化。矮人依然望着他，强烈而袒露，仿佛他是世间唯一值得看之物。

“为什么？”他问。

“因为这就是我看到的。因为我这么觉得。”矮人不假思索地答道，眼神变得温柔，“奇妙，又美丽。”他将更多比尔博无法与自身联系到一起的词汇像宝石般托出，盛在惊叹和敬畏铸就的银盘中献上，“因为你愿意为我赤裸，这时候，在这里。”他以目光拥抱哈比人，轻轻吐出一句凯萨德语，而比尔博恰巧知道它的意思——“奇迹”。

那是我要说的话，他看着国王想，心脏在胸腔下猛击肋骨。他注意到矮人沉重的呼吸，不曾稍离和停止恳求的蓝眼睛，他注意到索林裤子下那条壮观的凸起，模糊记起自接吻便开始的迹象，惊异且愧疚于自己居然忽略它这么久。

他一步便跨到国王面前，轻巧地爬上椅子，在矮人睁大眼睛时捧住对方的脸，“我会允许你做任何事，下次。如果——”他拨开矮人的发辫，心跳如鼓，意识到自己将要说出大概是这辈子最不合礼仪和无耻的话，“如果你信守先前的诺言让我——‘舒适’。”

矮人响亮地呻吟起来，带着挫败。“我会好好疼爱你，”索林吼道，“如果这是你想要的。”

接下来的吻饥渴，粗暴，近乎撕咬。比尔博享受着那快意的痛楚，忍不住向前挪去，将那团坚硬的火热抵进腿间，抬起屁股，试着轻轻磨蹭，兴奋又有点儿胆怯。他朦胧地察觉到索林的裤子被他弄湿了，下一刻这念头便被手指和舌头齐齐爱抚胸尖的尖锐快感冲散。

“别轻举妄动，小兔子，”矮人从他臀间抽离，粗声警告，“否则我不得不立刻把你压在桌子上占有你。”

比尔博愣在原地，因这不知算是威胁还是个绝妙提议的宣言呼吸急促，又不禁心生惧意。矮人因他如此容易被看穿而露出个紧巴巴的微笑。

“下次，也许，”索林在他耳边重复，确保同样的愿望在哈比人心中蔓生滋长，“至于现在，”矮人停顿，代之以解释地，大手掰开比尔博的臀瓣，强迫他稍稍抬起，手指明确无误地探入大张的、幽秘的核心，将那汪仍在漫溢的温暖湖沼握在手中。

“给我看，”国王皱眉喘息，似乎他的感官正与哈比人紧紧相连，“向我展示。”

比尔博感觉到索林的手掌，又宽又厚地托着他，垫在半悬空的屁股下，同时把他的腿分得更开，指尖温柔探触，描绘每一道褶皱，抚弄微微张开的花瓣，在那已渴望探头的小点周围轻柔画圈，擦过顶端带来一阵阵扩散至全身的酥麻，随后加快速度，缓慢累积的焦躁快感突然间化为闪电，自他后脑穿过。

比尔博禁不住呻吟。他感觉自己越来越柔软潮湿，在矮人指尖慢慢、慢慢融化，痛苦难忍，又甜蜜无比。

“稍等，小兔子。”

手指突然抽离，比尔博发现自己被抱起，掉了个方向，背靠在国王怀中，正对着满桌羊皮纸和房门。他挣扎，因无可依靠和看不见矮人的脸而恐慌。索林吻他的后颈，拉开他的腿将他的后背贴上自己，一手绕至胸前，轮流关照两边乳头，另一只手毫无阻碍地回到他腿间。

“这样更好。”矮人解释。

比尔博啜泣着，无处可逃，国王从背后扳过他的下巴，掠夺他的嘴，手指一刻不停，将哈比人钉在强壮的手臂和胸膛间，困在快感的囚牢里，在这半强迫的、微微屈辱的姿势中他感到从头到脚被打开，被享用，被取悦，被爱护，直到高潮猝然击中他，令他震惊，愕然，不知所措，在那短暂又漫长的数十秒空白里浑然忘我，欲仙欲死。

“怎么样？”话音像从天外传来，“这样足够吗？”

比尔博发出含糊的哼声，躺在矮人怀抱，仍沉浸在混沌中。索林轻笑，拉起他转身，抱回腿上交换一个吻，随后将他膝盖屈起，调整成跪坐的姿势。

“等……这是要干什么？”

不待他反应，矮人已重新开始按揉那一点，不复轻柔试探，只集中精确挑拨最敏感处，比尔博只能咽下抗议，崩塌在矮人肩头，无法思考只剩下颤抖，颤抖。第二次的高潮来得更猛烈也更彻底，如风暴碾过全身，只余枯叶在余烬中打转。他睁着失焦的眼睛，倦怠，无知无觉，矮人凑近，吻干他的眼角。

“我能让你高潮更多次，”国王带着显而易见的满足评论道，毫无愧色，“只要你想要。”

“混蛋矮人。”比尔博的声音听起来仍过于虚弱，他调整呼吸，感到矮人温暖的手指拂过头发，面颊，耳朵，滑下肩膀，覆盖全身。稍后它们再度潜入哈比人仍潮湿的腿间，谨慎地停在边缘。

“若你希望，我们可以把这一步留到床上进行。”索林说，“在你觉得足够安全和舒适时。”

那是个询问，比尔博听出来了。他起身拉开距离，端详国王的面孔，热望和忍耐深深蚀刻在每一条细小纹路间。他微笑，手掌从矮人胸口滑向肚腹，隔着布料握住那丝毫未褪的勃起。索林低喘一声，皱起面孔，仿佛哈比人弄疼了他。

“那你打算怎么解决这个？”比尔博柔声问，缓缓摩擦抚弄，“像这样？”

矮人没有答话，全副思绪似已集中到哈比人指间，两人宛如先前的场景重现，只是反了过来。比尔博稍稍使力，听到矮人从咬紧的牙关间发出嘶声。他大着胆子拉扯矮人的裤子，庆幸国王脱掉外套时已将沉重的腰带丢到了一边。

“让我为你服务吧，”他请求道，“作为对先前的回报。”

国王短促地点头，默默准许了。将那器官真正握在手里时比尔博不由得窒息，因为它的热度和硬度，它的尺寸，完全挺立的姿态，青筋暴露，在他掌中脉动，明明白白昭示渴望。他稳住心神，以舒缓的节奏开始撸动，透明的前液打湿了他的手指。比尔博舔了舔嘴唇，向后挪去，好埋下头对准那深色的、怒张的器官，让一口唾液缓慢滴落。将眼前的巨物纳入口中的念头一闪而过，吓了他一跳，与此同时国王慌张地抓住他，捧起他的脸。

“我只是想要你更舒服。”比尔博解释，后知后觉地明白国王误会了什么，面如火烧，又忍不住涌起笑意，“下次，或许。”他轻声说，心脏因许下了这样的大胆承诺而翻腾尖叫起来。他张开嘴接受矮人热情的惩罚，在快乐的晕眩中无声大笑，同时享受自己手指的操控，享受国王在他的轻吻爱抚下回应的颤栗，享受那胜过世间最美妙乐音的沉沉低吟和喘息——并感到矮人在他手中变得更硬而他自己变得更热更湿。

他稍稍抬起屁股，将重心移向膝盖，希望不要太快被发现。大手立即抓住他的腰，强迫他留在那里，先前似已被快感驯服的半闭双眼睁开，牢牢盯住他。

“告诉我，取悦我会令你快乐吗？”国王一字一句问道，嗓音沙哑紧绷，“像这样触碰我，会给你自身带来快感吗？”

比尔博停下动作，心怦怦直跳，如被穿透剖开，无所遁形。“是的。”他颤声说，更多热液无法自控地自体内流出。

国王抓住他的屁股，将他拉向腰间。比尔博感觉到索林的阴茎，灼热地直挺挺地，顶着他的肚子和下腹，随即被急躁的大手引向他身下，比尔博吓了一跳，以为就要这样被进入了，但矮人只是调整姿势，将自己平放在湿润的、入口覆盖着浅金色柔毛的沼泽中间，抓着哈比人的髋骨，以那片柔软的湿地摩擦自己，同时索求他的嘴。比尔博清晰感觉到粗硬的、已被润湿的柱身，带着凶猛的热意和随时都能贯穿他的力量，紧贴着穿过隐秘的花瓣，自翕动的入口一次次掠过，令他颤栗退缩，半是兴奋半是害怕——同时他也意识到这大概便是索林给自己划定的最后距离，至少这一次是如此，不会再有更多了。

他抬起腰，从身前抓过矮人的阴茎，迫使对方停下。“怎么？”恼怒的质问，被打断的强烈不满，在比尔博以那肉柱的顶端抵住自己的瞬间被夺去了呼吸。

“告诉我，你原本打算怎么做？”他问，目不转睛盯着国王，“像刚才那样便够了吗？”

索林愣住，因哈比人明晃晃的暗示目瞪口呆，几乎结巴起来，“就……就像那样，”他颤声道，无法移开视线，又因被逼坦白而微微不悦，“然后……然后我会让你撑住桌子站着，双腿合拢，就那样在你身上，在你双腿之间……释放。”

比尔博咬着下唇，抵抗住那话语构筑的全新前景的诱惑。“是吗？”他在新生的勇气流失以前孤注一掷地问，“那，和这个比起来呢？”

没等国王回答，他便将柱头稍稍顶进入口。比想象的要容易，他告诉自己。前两次高潮和多番爱抚让他足够润滑，足以接纳——他听到矮人猛烈吸气，一阵欣喜，试着继续往里推进——然后停在半空，止不住发抖。

“鲁莽的小兔子，比尔博，”矮人托住他，几乎咆哮出声，“你本该告诉我。你本该让我好好准备你。”

“告诉你……告诉你什么？”比尔博微笑，忍耐着不适，额头渗出汗珠，“告诉你我愿意？告诉你之前你问我时我便打算这么做？”

索林惊奇地望着他，轻声说道：“我以为你不会接受这个。”

因为你接受了我。他在心里给出答案，咽下随之涌起的温柔灼痛。

“你说过我们时间紧迫，不容浪费，”他转而提醒，“要不要继续？”

“当然要，”矮人沉声道，目光变得黑暗，“趁你还没反悔。”

“我没打算反悔。”比尔博回应，在矮人轻抚他发卷时再度绽开微笑。

矮人以手指探入体内时比尔博不安地扭动，随后强迫自己静止。那感受全然新奇，令人胆怯，但并无不适。指尖缓慢深入，触摸柔软的内里，安抚紧张的肌肉，在腹前的一小片区域来回寻觅，轻柔按压，酥麻感伴随着微涨的尿意，缓慢累积起压力。第二根和第三根手指陆续加入，持续填满他，先前那一丝痛楚的回忆已被全然扫去，耳际的呢喃和胸口的抚弄助长了腹间越发尖锐的不耐感。

比尔博战战兢兢地望向身下，三根手指在体内进出的景象如此色情，带着越来越响亮的黏腻水声。索林勾起手指，集中进攻位于前壁的那一处，比尔博忍不住攀紧国王，集中精神抵抗涌向下身的可怖的失控感。他预感到自己又要高潮了。

“停下，索林，停下，”他气喘吁吁地喊，“再这样下去我又要……”

“为什么？”矮人问，动作稍稍放缓，手指在他背上安抚地画圈，“这样能帮你更好地适应。而且我喜欢看你高潮的样子。”他补充。

“为什么不能一起？”比尔博喊道，忍住立即在那手指上继续操自己的欲望。

“让你高潮不会妨碍我们之后的快乐，”国王将他抱起，抚过汗湿的额角，矮人看起来就和比尔博一样不堪忍受，急不可待，“但如果这是你的愿望，我会满足。”

索林将哈比人放进原先坐着的椅子里，掰开双腿推到两侧，像剥开一只咬紧的蚌，将他完全、彻底地暴露出来。最初的时刻矮人只是凝视着那里。

“真美。你美极了。”矮人说道，热烈而心荡神驰的话语化作快感的怒涛，冲刷过比尔博的头脑和心灵。

矮人倾身压上他，他们接吻，索林的股间摩擦着他，充分沾上滑液，顶在那如蚌肉般脆弱的、还在流淌着的、微微翕动的入口。

“看着我，比尔博。”索林恳求。

他不知该如何形容这感受——当矮人一寸寸压进体内，一点点撑开，侵入——然后停顿，稍稍退出，又进入，浅浅戳刺，一开始极其缓慢地，随后稍稍快速地，接着再度推进，推进，固执地，向更深处，向难以企及之处，向他的头脑和他的心侵入，侵入——

比尔博张开嘴，努力汲取空气，双眼无法从国王脸上离开。索林笼罩着他的眼神那么强烈，仿佛一切正维系于比尔博手中，仿佛心甘情愿将全副性命交付到眼前这个小小哈比人脆弱的双掌中。

疼痛消逝了。时间被无限拉长，万物屏息静气，目睹他们结合的时刻，见证生物性的吸引如何打破肉体自身的禁锢。终于抵达最深处时索林发出一声颤抖的，啜泣般的叹息，他抬手轻抚哈比人的脸颊，两人对视着，无声地惊叹，又立即将嘴唇重叠到一起，比尔博能感觉到矮人充溢全身的狂喜和亢奋，也感到同样的情绪正从自己胸口喷薄而出。

“你是我的了。”矮人沉醉地呢喃，欣赏着两人连接的景象，随后握紧他的髋，力道之大让比尔博肯定事后会留下淤青。还有他的肩膀，隔着薄薄一片衬衫抵在椅背上，被坚硬的木头磨得发疼，他的背悬空着，腰被推折成一个不太舒服的角度。但没关系，比尔博想。没什么能和此刻索林压在他身上的感觉相比，没什么能和他正贪求着、也贪求着他的矮人的身体相比，也没什么能和每一次进出撞击时那无法言喻、无可比拟的甜蜜的震惊相比。

矮人又浅又快地抽送了一阵，放慢速度，大手移开去揉弄哈比人胸口，俯下身舔吻乳尖，全部抽出后又深深地、重重地撞入，突然改变的节奏和双重爱抚让比尔博叫出声来。“这样好吗？”索林问，比尔博仰起脖子，融化般扭动，又忍不住抱过矮人的头，伸出舌尖攫取发鬓处皮肤和汗水的咸味。

“你又热又软，紧紧地吸着我。”矮人直起上身，沉迷于保守的哈比人忘情放纵的模样，尽享交融和掌控的快乐，却又持续着令人难耐的、缓慢到残忍的频率，无视比尔博渴求的颤抖，抚摸卷发和脸颊的手指却难以置信地温柔，“你感觉到了吗？”

比尔博听到自己的呻吟，矮人每一次动作都让他更清晰地感受到两人相连的那处，粗大的肉柱撞开环形的层层褶皱，撞开柔嫩的皮肉，长驱直入，柔软的内壁依附上来，密密地、紧紧地吞食，包裹，摩擦，吸吮，依依不舍，哀恳挽留，伴随着湿黏的水声，一次又一次抽空他又填满他，不断将他向那想抵达又不愿太快抵达之处推落。

他以为这折磨会持续到永久，突然间矮人加快速度，对准之前那个特殊区域，在前壁附近最敏感处用力冲撞。比尔博哭叫出声，双手在半空胡乱挥动，紧抓住椅子背，在突如其来的高潮中抽搐。而矮人已从他体内抽了出去。

“你、你到底想干嘛？”他狠狠拽住国王的辫子，又气又不满，“不是说好了一起的吗？！”

“我怕我忍不住，如果你高潮时我还在你里面的话。”矮人苦闷地喘气，把在椅子上瘫作一团的哈比人像先前那样托着屁股一把抱起，直起身来。“我想要更多，”他低吼，“我不想太快结束。”

“可是……”

“抓紧我。”国王命令道。

比尔博只来得及抱紧矮人的脖子，随即便因再度被进入而叫出声来，赶忙像搂住树干的小动物般攀紧，双腿环住矮人的腰。矮人握着他的屁股，就着那直立的姿势开始抽送，火热的巨物贯穿着他，沉甸甸的囊袋不时拍击腿根，半身悬空令比尔博心慌意乱，缺乏安全感，又格外强烈地意识到矮人的动作，感觉到两人赤裸相连之处，即便有些不情愿，还是不由自主沦陷其中，脚趾蜷起，膝盖发软，手指渐渐松脱。索林将怀中滑落的身体重新托紧，不时啃咬耳朵，舌头侵入口腔扫荡掠夺，淫靡而湿漉漉的交缠险些成为压垮哈比人的最后一根稻草。

比尔博一口咬住矮人的下唇，在对方吃痛放开、半是困惑不满半是意乱情迷地看向他时脱口而出：“你敢再来一次试试。我就再不让你碰我一根手指头。”

他知道自己没什么说服力。他还近乎全裸双腿大张地挂在国王身上，就在此刻他还能感觉到矮人的阴茎在他体内弹动，感觉到内壁回应的贪婪吸附。他知道自己做不到。

“固执的哈比人，”矮人眯起眼睛，“总有一天我要让你求我给你更多高潮。”

“拜托，”比尔博放软语气，眼含期待望向索林，这么久以来他多少已摸清了矮人国王的脾气，“让我和你一起。我想要和你一起。”

矮人叹了口气，将两人前额相抵，问道：“你还站得住吗？”

比尔博点点头，回忆起国王向他描述的那个最初设想。当矮人小心地把他放回地面时他发现自己双腿打颤，腿根也酸痛不已，但他仍坚持道：“就这样。按你想要的方式。”

“你在纵容我。”国王叹道，将已皱得不成样子的衬衫从哈比人肩头再一次褪下，扔到一旁，从背后抱住那个在他的身形和深色衣装对比下显得如此小巧和白皙的裸体，埋下头深深嗅闻那肌肤，饥渴不已地抚弄，感受着比尔博的颤栗，又掰过下巴要求一个吻，随后指示哈比人站到桌前，弯下腰，以手肘撑住桌面。

比尔博的心突突跳着，弯腰伏低，双腿大开，很快便感觉到矮人的手指用力掰开臀瓣，强迫那小小的入口暴露出来，接着一个柔热滑腻的物体突然间刺入他，轻柔舔舐，浅浅搅动，意识到那只可能是国王的舌头时比尔博几乎瘫倒在桌上。

“索林……！”

幸而那只是很短的间隔，当矮人的阴茎重新抵住臀缝时比尔博几乎松了一口气，又因接下来的几记磨蹭和缓慢的进入断断续续呻吟起来。他试着吸气，这个全新的体位似乎比之前进入更深，而当矮人全部抽出，又一撞到底时，他感到腹部强烈收缩，眼眶迅速湿润。

这一次索林的确不准备再拖延了——比尔博能从矮人握紧他腰的双手感觉到，从紧迫的喘息以及不再有所保留、猛烈深入他的动作和频率中感觉到。他闭上眼睛，任那狂暴的激情追求、攫取和占有他，占有他的心，把他变成饥渴、混乱和毫无条理的结合体，他哭求着，新生婴儿般的脆弱无力在皮肤下蔓延开来。一切都在慢慢流失，只除了与索林相连的部分，只除了因索林的触摸才存在的部分。他需要更多索林，他需要索林看着他，需要每一寸肌肤都与之贴合直到他不复存在，直到他们永远成为彼此的一部分。

他奋力转头，想看一眼索林或只是稍稍靠近——就在这时矮人抓住他的胳膊将他拉向自己，四目相接，比尔博从热烈追索自己的双眼中读到同样的渴求，他们唇舌交缠，手臂交缠，索林放慢了动作，比尔博的腰和脖子被扭到极限，他们清楚这样没法继续，但谁都不愿失去对方的手臂和嘴。

被抱起来放到桌面上时比尔博只犹豫了一秒。柔软层叠的纸面和新鲜的墨迹压进赤裸的背，矮人覆上来，抬起他的腿，衣领湿透，长发凌乱，俯身亲吻比尔博时哈比人感觉到织衬金线的挺实布料、柔和的皮革和微凉的金属，连同热气还有淋漓的汗水一起划过、嵌进他赤裸的胸膛，他摸索着、抓捏着、撕扯着矮人的衣服，它们包裹住索林，像一道屏障把他们分开，但重要的是索林在他体内。仍在追寻着他。比尔博确信这追寻将像孤山的石头那样坚固而永恒。

最后的时刻来到了，比尔博迫不及待地、微笑着感觉到它的来临，他也感觉到矮人正在自己体内膨胀，燃烧，他们迎向它，而这一次那么不同也许是因为他们已融为一体，他感受到的正是索林在这一刻的感受——就像熔炉，炽热的光焰和温度到达白热，将他们吞没，化为流水和灰烬。

比尔博睁开眼睛。阳光在窗外悄悄改换位置，舒适的沉默将他们包裹其中。国王趴在他身上，他们仍保持着结束时的姿势。他爱抚国王的头，伸手梳理汗湿打结的长发。

“我肯定我们已经超时了。”半晌他开口道。而国王似乎打定了主意不开口说话。如果不是体内仍传来矮人微微抽搐的余波，比尔博会以为对方已经睡着了。

“就这样让巴林和铁丘陵的使者一直等着好吗？”他问，肉体仍在依恋这一刻，头脑却已开始转动。有人来过吗？先前并没听到敲门或类似动静，会不会是他们太专注于彼此，没有听见？

紧接着他开始担忧房门的厚度，声音会否透过。一瞬间他又变回了过去的自己，总是强迫症般在意体面和貌似琐碎之事。但同时他也明白有些事永远地改变了。这事实令他忍不住微笑起来。

“再等五分钟。”矮人终于开口，慵懒满足，又闷闷不乐。

“待会儿你要怎么和巴林解释？”他推推矮人，索林不耐烦地哼了一声，慢吞吞起身。国王自他体内滑出时比尔博忍不住轻声叫唤，又立即咬住嘴唇。

“国王不需要解释。”矮人回答，抚摩哈比人被磨红的皮肤，又去查看腿间。比尔博感到一股浓稠微温的暖流自深处缓缓涌出，滴落下来。

“啊，巴林！”他惊跳起来，完全意识到了自己的状况，手忙脚乱地从桌上下来，又立即扶着腰龇牙咧嘴地软下去。矮人拉起他，惊恐又恼火：“巴林？巴林怎么了？”

“你的文书，”他望向桌上的一片狼藉，气急败坏，又有点儿脸红，“不是说好了不要桌子的吗？”

“那种状况下有得选吗？”矮人捏起他的下巴，眼神深邃，“我们一开始也默认了不做到最后。至少你让我这么觉得。”

“那……那样不好吗？”他反驳道，心虚地移开眼，心怦怦直跳。

矮人没有立即回答，只是凝视着比尔博，眼中流光溢彩。“好。”片刻后他开口，嗓音丝滑，充满回味，“确切地说是无与伦比。”

比尔博有些喘不过气，消散的热度重新回来了。矮人俯向他，一个浓厚的长吻令他晕晕乎乎，压根想不起自己刚才在抗议什么。索林爱抚他的脸颊，轻声补充：“你无与伦比。”

这是我要说的，比尔博想。熟悉的灼痛和晕眩般的快乐自胸口升起。

“那，我们和好了？”他问，饱含期待，又有点儿小心翼翼。

“是你一直在躲着我。”国王沉下脸，愠声提醒，“你不想要我，连见我都不愿意。”

“不，不是那样，”比尔博紧贴着矮人仰起头，让自己全心全意的注视笼罩住那张因作出自虐发言而再度受伤的脸庞，“你知道我想要你，一直都想。我只是——我讨厌自己变成这副古怪模样而我觉得你不会……我过不了我自己这一关，我……我不想你失望。”

“你过不了自己这一关并且你不信任我。”索林叹息，有所软化但伤痕和不甘犹在。

“对不起，”比尔博柔声道，全身都传达出歉疚和悔意，“现在我完全了解了所以……以后不会了，我保证。从现在开始再也不会了。”

锐利的蓝眸望进他眼底，瞬即化为无可奈何的满腔柔情。矮人捧起他的脸，前额与他相抵，挣扎片刻后开口道：“我也要道歉。我不该说那些话。我不该怀疑你。”

“你当然不该怀疑我！你居然说我接受你是因为……”比尔博激动起来，有点儿气鼓鼓的，又为这高傲的矮人放下身段主动认错而深感惊讶，“要不然谁会同意在这种地方，在这种时候和你——我是个正派的哈比人，如果不是真的想要你——”他停下，惊觉自己坦白得太多了，立即泄了气般低下声去，“这可是自从跟着你们那趟疯狂的屠龙之旅后我做过的最疯狂和没有把握的事了。”

索林笑出声来，最后一丝阴霾也消失无踪。“你的疯狂——真是我见过最美妙迷人的东西。”矮人以真正美妙迷人的低音评价道，“你说你不想让我失望，事实是你从未令我失望。你永远都在给我惊喜——就像刚才。”

比尔博忍不住颤抖，因矮人语调中那情不自禁、无需言明的无尽意蕴，也因为落在脖颈和赤裸肩头的吻，以及紧随而来的引诱：“我已经忍不住开始期待下一次了。”

“我、我得找个地方睡一会儿，现在，马上。”他慌张地咕哝，推开矮人的怀抱，无视对方不满的喷气，退到一旁捡起衬衫，对抚不平的褶皱愁眉苦脸地叹气。突然间手上的衣物被拿走，温暖的毛皮将他包裹起来。他瞪着索林，但国王只是把他连同斗篷一起抱起，放进桌前的椅子里。

“你可以在这里休息。没人会来，除了我。”矮人说。

比尔博眨着眼，看国王整理好外套和腰带，顺平头发，扶正王冠，细腻毛皮紧贴光裸皮肤带来难以言喻的亲密感。他一言不发，将斗篷在周身拢紧，原本只是找个借口，这时却真的开始眼皮打架，余韵过后的酸痛和疲倦深入骨髓。

“你会回来吗？”他哼哼，已进入半睡眠状态。矮人走近，在椅子前俯下身。

“你会等我吗？”索林问。

“唔……我不知道，”比尔博打了个哈欠，不由自主泄露出鼻音，“不过我觉得我会睡很久，所以你回来时我大概，也许，呃，还会在这里。”

索林朝他微笑，跃动的阳光洒在长发上璀璨如碎金。

End


End file.
